battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 24
The twenty-fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Meganeko enters the spring tournament, disguised as the masked card battler Kiiroko. Summary Not wanting to be late to a tournament again, Bashin is in a hurry. Meganeko also left her house early, and is visiting a shrine with Card Sensei. She prays for courage. There, Meganeko also decides to enter a tournament under a new name. She chooses Kiiroko, because her favorite color is yellow. Bashin is surprised by how much of a crowd is already gathered when he arrives. Luckily, Striker reveals to him that High Rankers don't have to wait on line. J hasn't arrived yet, which has the staff of Battle Spirits TV concerned. They come to ask Bashin and Striker about him, but they don't know where he is either. As Meganeko and Card Sensei enter the grounds, disguised under hoods, they're drawing quite a bit of attention. Meganeko is very excited, though. Bashin and Striker meet with Suiren, who reveals to them how she tricked her manager to escape. Smile is playing in the Gunslinger round again, and dominating the competition. The other Numbers are watching him from their private box, but Elliott decides to go and find out what J is up to. J is busy investigating, having learned of his father's plans the other day. Elliott denies anything happening there, which just further annoys J. Meganeko is matched against Kyouka in the Gunslinger, who is also having a debut match. J arrives in time to watch. Before they begin, Meganeko and Card Sensei remove their hoods, revealing that they're dressed in all yellow, and Suiren masks. Meganeko defeats Kyouka, but gets the attention of Smile, who also recognizes Card Sensei. Meganeko decides to face Smile, as a fellow student of Card Sensei. Again, Meganeko is the winner. When the main tournament begins, Bashin is matched against Elliott in the first round. He wins, moving on. Meanwhile, J is matched against Smile, and also wins. Smile doesn't mind, as this just makes him want to recruit J even more. Next, Bashin will face Kiiroko. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment J's strength is featured, showing how he defeated Smile with Thor, and keeps on winning. Matches Kiiroko vs. Kyouka Turn 15 (Kiiroko): -On Kiiroko's field is Piyon, and The Sealed Spellbook. On Kyouka's field is Lizardedge, Eyeburn, Goradon and Rokceratops. Each have 1 life remaining. -Kiiroko attacks with Piyon. Kyouka plays Flame Tempest, but with The Sealed Spellbooks effect, only Kyouka's spirits are destroyed. She takes her last life. Winner: Kiiroko Kiiroko vs. Smile Turn 6 (Smile): -On Smile's field is two The Fairy Tanya. He has 4 lives. On Kiiroko's field is two Piyon and The BalloonMan Barball. She has 3 lives. -Smile summons The HellDog Cerru-Berus at LV3. Turn 7 (Kiiroko): -Kiiroko summons The Fairy Tanya. Turn 8 (Smile): -With Cerru-Berus' effect, Smile takes control of Kiiroko's Barball. -Smile attacks with Barball. Kiiroko takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 9 (Kiiroko): -Kiiroko attacks with Barball. Smile blocks with The Fairy Tanya, which is destroyed. Turn 10 (Smile): -Smile takes control of Barball with Cerru-Berus again. He summons Piyon. -Smile attacks with Barball. Kiiroko takes a life. One lifre remains. Turn 11 (Kiiroko): -Kiiroko summons Arcanabeast-Ken. She brings The BalloonMan Barball to LV3, and plays a nexus, The Sealed Spellbook. Then, she uses magic, Heavy Gate. This prevents Smile's spirits with a cost of 1 or less from attacking or blocking. With The Sealed Spellbook, Kiiroko's own spirits are protected. -Kiiroko attacks with Barball. Smile blocks with Cerru-Berus, which is destroyed. -Kiiroko attacks with Piyon. Smile takes a life. Three lives remain. -Kiiroko attacks with Piyon. Smile takes a life. Two lives remain. -Kiiroko attacks with The Fairy Tanya. Smile takes a life. One life remains. -Kiiroko attacks with Arcanabeast-Ken. Smile takes his last life. Winner: Kiiroko Bashin vs. Elliott Turn 13 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is The DragonicFortress Giga. On Elliott's field is Shockeater. He has 2 lives. -Bashin summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried. -Bashin attacks with The DragonicFortress Giga. Elliott blocks with Shockeater, which is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. Elliott takes a life. One life remains. Turn 14 (Elliott): -Elliott summons Beatbeetle, Hercules-Geo and Gowsilvia. He brings Gowsilvia to LV2. With its effect, it gets +4000 BP for the 4 cores in his reserve. Turn 15 (Bashin): -Bashin brings Giga to LV2. He plays Seventh Crimson. With it, he destroys Giga, and removes 7 core from Elliott, depleting all his spirits. -Bashin attacks with The DragonEmperor Siegfried. Elliott takes his last life. Winner: Bashin J vs. Smile Turn 15 (J): -J destroys The ImpregnableFortress Odin, and summons The Gigantic Thor. -J attacks with Thor. Smile blocks with Rom, which is destroyed. -J destroys The Sacred Mjolnir to refresh Thor, and attack with it again. He continues doing so, defeating Smile's Piyon and HellDog Cerru-Berus. Winner: J Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-025: The DragonicFortress Giga BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-001: Lizardedge BS02-091: Seventh Crimson Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-058: Hercules-Geo BS01-072: Gowsilvia White BS01-X04: The ImpregnableFortress Odin BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-X07: The Gigantic Thor Yellow BS02-049: Piyon BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS02-056: Arcanabeast-Ken BS02-059: Rom BS02-063: The HellDog Cerru-Berus BS02-074: The BalloonMan Barball BS02-087: The Sealed Spellbook BS02-110: Heavy Gate Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Cap- Takayuki Sasada Pink- Cho Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Guraguri- Michiko Neya Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito Elliott- Chafurin King Uchuuchouten- Tomoyuki Shimura Grandpa- Toshihide Tsuchiya Manager- Takayuki Sasada Main Staff Script: Yuusuke Asayama Storyboard/Episode Director: Masaki Watanabe Animation Director: Akira Kikuchi Trivia *Meganeko's eyes are briefly seen for the first time. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin